


Your Roommates What?

by squirrelsvngie



Series: Unconventional Roommates [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Dom Kim Seungmin, M/M, Power Bottom Kim Seungmin, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelsvngie/pseuds/squirrelsvngie
Summary: Changbin meets Felix's... interesting roommates
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Unconventional Roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920229
Kudos: 179





	Your Roommates What?

Changbin was surprised. He couldn't quite believe what was before his eyes. Felix, a boy he met at the club, and his supposed roommate holding a normal conversation while said roommate was getting fucked by a man on the couch. Now, the events that led up to right now were quite normal. Changbin met Felix at the club, got a few drinks, danced a little, made out on a chair until Felix gasped, "want to get out of here?" as he felt up and down Changbin's body. 

"Your place or mine?" Changbin asked as they made their way out the doors

"I have roommates but they won't mind" Felix grinned as they tried to hail down a taxi. Of course Changbin sees what Felix meant by that now, but at the time he didn't think much of that statement. 

"I have roommates that will mind" Changbin sighed, finally able to get a taxi and climb in, followed by Felix. 

"My place it is then," Felix leaned closer to the driver to tell them the destination. The drive went by quite quickly with some roaming and grabby hands. Once they got to the door of Felix's place and opened the door, Changbin was... shocked to say the least. He glanced at Felix and saw his eyes widen as he slowly closed the door. Felix turned to Changbin and glanced back at the door. 

"Well, I should probably tell you something before we go inside." Felix glanced at Changbin's eyes as he took in a deep breath. "Alright, so basically my roommates and I don't really... care about having sex in front of each other." Changbin blinked back. "I'm sorry if you think that's weird but this just kind of happens on a normal basis. I understand if you would rather go somewhere else..." 

Changbin blushed, "I... don't think I mind." 

Felix perked up, "really?" He looked excitedly at Changbin. 

"Yeah, I've never really thought about it before, but that's kind of... hot." Just thinking about it, Changbin could feel his pants tightening slightly. 

"So you're ok with seeing my roommates bang and them possibly seeing us?" Felix asked, sounding like he just got the best present he could have asked for. 

"I'm not going to lie, that sounds really hot." Changbin groaned, reaching out to grab Felix's waist and pull him closer. 

"I was so hoping you would say that" Felix whispered as he brought their lips together. Felix soon broke the kiss and asked, "you ready to go in?" 

"Fuck yeah I'm ready" Changbin smirked as Felix opened the door again. Once they walked into the house, they could clearly hear the whines and moans coming from the living room more specifically, the couch. There, in the middle of the living room, a guy was on his hands and knees, getting rammed into by another boy with long blond hair. The one underneath looked up at the sound of the two shuffling in. 

"Oh- ah! H-hey Felix," He managed to say in between pants and moans, "who's, fuck-ah, who's this?" 

"This is Changbin," Felix gestured to the blushing boy, "and Changbin this is Seungmin and that's Hyunjin." 

"Very nice to m-meet you- ah! Changbin," Seungmin then patted Hyunjin's leg, "Jinnie dont be rude, say hello." Hynjin's front was flush against Seungmin's back, arms on the couch for support. 

He thrusted in and stilled, panting heavily, "h-hi Changbin," he murmured softly.  
"Don't mind him," Felix giggled, "he's a little out of it. He's always been quite sensitive." 

"Jinnie wants to cum" Hyunjin whined, burying his face into Seungmin's neck. 

"You can keep going baby" Seungmin gave Hyunjin's thigh a quick pat to spur him on again. Hyunjin quickly picked the pace back up and the room once again filled with the sounds of skin slapping and loud noises. 

Felix brought his arms to loop around Changbin's neck, "I haven't scared you away yet, have I?" 

"Definitely not," Changbin smirked as he thumbed along Felix's hips. Felix crashed their lips together and pulled them closer. It was quite a new experience, making out while two people bang in the same room, but Changbin would be lying if he said that he was majorly turned on by the notion. 

"Let's go to my room" Felix breathed out and they stumbled their way to a door with cute little decorations on it. Changbin felt himself get pushed on to the bed, Felix climbing on and straddling his legs as they quicker joined their lips together. At that moment, an extremely loud and high pitched voice cried out from a room nearby. 

"That's Jisung," Felix giggled, "he has quite a loud voice in general but he gets even louder when getting fucked." 

"Good to know," Changbin murmured as he mouthed along Felix's neck, "I should meet him sometime." Felix giggled at that and let out a soft whine when Changbin bit down on his neck and then gave it a lick to soothe it. 

"Speaking of later," Felix brought his hands to lightly squeeze Changbin's chest, "is this going to be a one time thing?" 

"Oh, I hope not," Changbin leaned back down to look into his eyes. 

"Thank god," Felix gave a sigh of relief, "I didn't think I could let you go that easily." 

"We can talk more about that in the morning," Changbin smirked and grabbed Felix's ass, "right now, I want to see if I can get you to beat that Jisung kid's volume."

**Author's Note:**

> This one didn't really have super spicy times but the next parts of the series will definitely have more to offer :)


End file.
